1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and more specifically, to an antenna device which modularizes a Wi-Fi antenna, a WAVE antenna and a GPS antenna as a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle-to-everything (V2X) refers to a technique of exchanging or sharing information such as traffic situation or the like while driving by means of communication between a vehicle and a road infrastructure, a vehicle and a vehicle, a vehicle and a mobile device or the like. If a wireless vehicle network based on V2X communication is utilized, safety and efficiency can be maximized. If this technique is used, advancement in automobile and IT industry can be expected, and national competitiveness may be enhanced by minimizing social cost.
Meanwhile, it tends to integrate the parts providing a plurality of functions into a module according to the miniaturization trend of terminals. As the scale of wireless communication market increases, interest in wireless communication methods, such as Wi-Fi communication methods, Bluetooth communication methods, GPS communication methods and the like, grows, and studies on the communication systems supporting a small-scale and multiplex communication mode, which can provide these communication methods in one module, are actively progressed.
However, since such communication systems are manufactured to be applicable to a terminal such as a mobile terminal or the like, there is a limit in implementing a communication method appropriate to the characteristic of the wireless vehicle network based on V2X communication.